


I believe in you - MarkxReader

by Ri_Stark



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Stark/pseuds/Ri_Stark
Summary: The negative thoughts keep you from sleeping but luckily you have Mark by your side to help you through it.Readers gender is not specified.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Original Character(s), Mark Fischbach/You, Markiplier/You
Kudos: 28





	I believe in you - MarkxReader

_ **Worthless. ** _

_ **Fat. ** _

_ **Disgusting. ** _

_ **Pathetic. ** _

_ **Waste of space. ** _

You squeeze your eyes shut, tears starting to make their way down your face, and curl your body further in on itself. Your body starts to shake. You feel Mark move slightly behind you from his side of the bed and you press your hand to your mouth to stop the sobs, not wanting to wake him.

_ **Shut up. ** _

_ **Shut up. ** _

_ **Please. ** _

You lay there hugging your knees to your chest as your tears continue to fall, pleading in your head for the voices to stop. You hated these nights. You hated the voices in your head that seemed to hold so much power over you. You knew you could wake Mark; he wouldn’t mind. He’d told you several times before on your bad days that he would always be there if you needed him. But you couldn’t. You were nothing but an inconvenience, a bother to him, when you’re like this. It’s not fair on him to keep burdening him with your problems. He was such a good guy and these past months with him have been the happiest of your life, you couldn’t lose him yet. Not because...

Your thoughts are cut off as an arm snakes around your waist and you feel Mark pull you back against his chest.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine, go back to sleep.” You try to reassure him but even you can hear the numbness in your voice.

You feel Mark press a light kiss onto your neck and hold onto you tighter.

“I’ve got you, it's okay, everything is going to be okay.”

You feel a swell of emotion at his words and you start sobbing, letting your barriers go. Mark just holds you tightly through your breakdown and whispers over and over that it's going to be okay.

You feel yourself calm after a few minutes and turn to face Mark but can’t bring yourself to look at his face.

“I’m sorry” you whisper. Mark puts his hand under your chin and lifts your head so you’re looking him in the eyes.

“It’s okay” he whispers back and smiles softly at you. He brings his hand to your hair and strokes his hand through your hair.

“You are not alone. You will get through this. Even if you don’t believe that right now, know that I believe it. I believe in you Y/N. I firmly and truly believe in you and I love you so much. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come and what we’ve done together”

You feel yourself smile back at him.

“I love you to, Mark”

Maybe you could get through this after all.


End file.
